


Hypothesis

by NicoAndTheNineGalaxies



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 11:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoAndTheNineGalaxies/pseuds/NicoAndTheNineGalaxies
Summary: "You are clearly the emotional expert here in the mindscape, aren’t you?”“Yep!”“...What does it feel like to be in love?”





	Hypothesis

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Logicality fluff.  
> Enjoy!  
> Galaxy ||-//

“Patton, may I - may I ask you a question?”

Patton jumped slightly and almost dropped the tray of cookies he was taking out of the oven, quickly sliding it onto the counter, pulling off his oven mitts, and spinning around, placing a hand on his chest and sighing in relief.  “Oh, Logan, you startled me! Of course, come on in. I was just making some cookies. Once they’ve cooled, do you want some?”

Logan smiled slightly.  “Certainly. Your cookies are...quite optimal.”

Patton giggled.  “Thanks! So, what was it you wanted to ask me?”

A soft, uncharacteristic blush colored Logan’s cheeks.  “Well...you are clearly the emotional expert here in the mindscape, aren’t you?”

“Yep!”

“...What does it feel like to be in love?”

Patton frowned.  “You - you don’t know?”

Logan shook his head, embarrassed.

“I...well, when I fall in love with someone, I guess I know because that’s the only way to describe it,” Patton began, turning back to the cookies on the counter and slowly transferring them to a cooling rack.  “Because...because no other words feel right. All I can think of when I’m around - when I’m around him is just... _ I love you. _  That’s all I know.  If someone asks me how I feel about him, I don’t know what else to say, but saying I love him just feels like it’s the only thing that’s true.  There’s nothing else I can say, except that I love him.”

An extended silence, and then…

“Do you mind if I test a hypothesis that I’ve formed surrounding my own emotions, based upon your description?”

“Go ahead.”

“Patton, could you please turn around?  Look at me?”

Confused, Patton turned to face Logan.  “Yeah?”

Logan looked hesitant, nervous, uncertain as he stepped forward, placing a hand on the side of Patton’s face and leaned in, pressing his lips to Patton’s in a brief kiss before pulling away almost immediately, staring at the ground.  “Patton…” He raised his head, and Patton felt vulnerable in the way Logan’s gaze searched his.

“I’m in love with you.”

Patton didn’t reply - at least, not with his words.

Instead, he wrapped his arms around Logan’s neck and pulled him back for another kiss.

Logan made a slight noise of surprise in the back of his throat before bringing his hands back up to cradle Patton’s face, threading his fingers through Patton’s hair.  Patton sighed contentedly, parting his lips ever so slightly and feeling Logan do the same.

The kiss was warm and soft and sweet, just the faintest hint of desperation in the way Patton pressed forward until there was hardly a part of his body that wasn’t in contact with Logan’s, because  _ oh god _ he’d been waiting for this for longer than he could even remember - as far back as his memories stretched, the one thing that really stood out was a feeling of loving Logan so much it almost made him breathless.

And now he really  _ was _ breathless as he pulled away from Logan, his flushed cheeks aching with the force of the bright smile on his face.  “I’m in love with you, too,” he managed between gasps for air and uncontrollable, giddy giggles.

Logan laughed breathily, pressing their foreheads together.  “You...Patton, you are absolutely gorgeous.”

“I love you, Logan.  So much.”

“I love you, too,” Logan replied with a smile.  “Just as much. Maybe more.”

Patton shook his head slightly.  “I doubt that.”

“I suppose I’ll have to prove it, then.”

“I suppose you will.”

They’d barely caught their breaths before Logan pressed his lips to Patton’s again, seeming quite intent on doing exactly that.


End file.
